Troubled Strawberry
by SugarADdIccT
Summary: Amano Ichigo made the worst mistake in her 16 years of living. She made a bet with her friend and now she must go on a date with her adopted brother, Amano Makato. The problem is she must treat Makato like her real blood brother, but with the troubling bet, Ichigo can't treat him like her real brother. RE-EDITING CHAPTER.


**Hi! I just had to do this story! I really had to! I'm sorry if no one wanted me to write this story...actually, this wasn't on the poll. Anyways, I thought that people always wrote about pastries so I thought I should just jazz things up! ^-^**

**Hopefully, this is a good story so far! It might be confusing with the verb tense because I always forget what verb tense I use. So if you guys see wrong verb tense, then please correct me! I don't see any...at least from my point of view!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

My life is so messed up right now. I made a stupid bet. So stupid that I'm mad at myself. But I can't change my mind now. I made the bet. I sighed remembering how the bet was 'created.'

* * *

_School was over and I was walking home. I was in my neighborhood when…_

"_Hey, Ichigo! Where are you going?" _

_ I turned around to see my friend, Rumi, running after me. _

"_Home. Why?"_

_ Rumi exhaled numerous times before she answered my question with a sly smile._

"_Ichigo, I noticed that you aren't going out and you're 16 years old." _

_I glared at Rumi, remembering her insult me about this for the 100__th__ time or so, and responded, "So? Maybe I'm not ready for guys, like you are."_

"_Or maybe you can't even ask a guy out."_

_I felt anger rise, for some unexplainable reason. _

"_Rumi! I can ask a guy out!"_

_Rumi gave me another sly smile before she said, "Ichigo, if you do a bet then you prooved that you can ask a guy out for a date._

_Not really thinking, I blurted out, "What is the bet? I'm going to win the bet!"_

_She sighed dramatically and earnestly said, "Well, you can't drop out of the bet now. I'll tell you the bet now. The bet is…" _

_Rumi paused and then cleared her throat purposely as I impatiently waited._

"_Amano Ichigo, you are required to do the bet now. If you don't do or lose the bet, I'll insult you about your boy problems and you'll have to give me $10 every day for a year. But if you do win…"_

"_Rumi! Before you say the consequences, say the freaking bet!" I shrilled, getting pissed off._

_She raised her hands in surrender as she mockingly answered, "Wait, wait. Have patience. Anyways, if you win the bet, I'll stop insulting you about your boy problems and I'll buy you any kinds of sweets, expensive or not, for a year. Okay, now the bet is…"_

_She paused again. Oh my gosh! She was annoying the crap out of me!_

"_Rumi…" I began threateningly._

_She sweat dropped as she finally told me teh bet. _

"_Ichigo, you have to go on one date with Makato!"_

_My jaw opened and then I stuttered…_

* * *

I shudder as I stare at the front door of my house. Well, Makato isn't a gangster or anything. It's just that he's my brother.

Yep, my brother. He's not my real brother or anything. He's my adopted brother, but my parents told me that I must treat him like a real brother, so I can't date him or anything. I admit he did look a bit cute…but I can't date him! Curse Rumi! Curse her! She knows I can't date him. She knows everything , yet she…

"Oi, Amano. Move out of the way."

My heart pound as I see him. Makato. His blonde hair glittered in the sun and his caramel eyes look so tempting…

"Amano! Dude, weren't you listening? Move. Out. Of. The. Way." Makato said through clenched teeth.

"Heh, heh. Gomen, Makato. Hey did you know that I love sweets!" I cried out.

Crinkling his nose, he pushed past me into the house. I scowled at his back before I went in the house to prepare my plan to go on a date with Makato.

* * *

**That concludes the first chapter! Okay, this might be confusing! Ichigo's parents adopted Makato! So Makato's full name is Amano Makato! Weird, right? I might make a bonus chapter about Makato's life for a bit. And I changed their personalities as you guys can see! I'll even add the characters' profile so that no one will be confused on my profile! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! And tell me if I rushed into the plot or anything! I really could use some critcism! Oh and check the poll! **

**Read and Review! Please review! If you guys review, you'll receive a chance to get adopted by Ichigo's parents...wow that sounds stupid...-.-**


End file.
